This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Along with the increasing popularization of computers and computer networks, the Internet has been widely used in fields of people's working, study and daily life. In recent years, a virtual pet has gradually become more and more favorable entertainment software of Internet users. The virtual pet has a cartoon and virtual image, and some intelligent virtual pets even have certain characters. A user of the virtual pet may experience entertainment through interactive actions, such as “feeding” the virtual pet or playing a game with the virtual pet.
Substantially, the virtual pet is one type of software systems with entertainment characteristics, may independently run on the computer desktop of the user or exist as a component of a webpage. The virtual pet may run in the Internet environment, or independently run on an offline computer.
Although, at present, the virtual pet has certain intelligence, the intelligence is simply limited to interactions with a pet master through clicking the mouse or inputting specific command symbols. The mode of interactions is too simple, and thus the user can not enjoy more intellectualized entertainment experiences.
Besides, many users of virtual pets expect that virtual pets fed by the users can communicate with them in natural languages, and even expect that the virtual pets fed by the users can learn their language characteristics. However, all of these functions can not be implemented by the conventional virtual pets.